


Hell's Kitchen is missing a few Demons

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [22]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe, Anger, Angst, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Deadpool being Deadpool, Demon Deals, Demon Elektra Natchios, Demon Matt Murdock, Demon Summoning, Demons, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Injury, Memory Loss, Missing Persons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Past Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios, Poisoning, Recovery, Reveal, Season/Series 02, Worry, consensual memory wipe, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt was just trying to carry on. After Frank, after... all the chaos and destruction the man had put his city through, just get back to work. He was in the middle of crossing a witness when he suddenly felt a pulling in his chest so hard he stumbled and clutched at it. “Mr. Murdock, are you alright?”He couldn't shake it off, though he tried to sound reassuring. It didn't help when Foggy grabbed his arm, whispering, “Can Demons have heart attacks?”Matt shook his head, “No, it's not my heart. It's,” he actually stumbled away when it felt like he was physically pulled away from Foggy, leaning hard against the table his partner had lead him to. “Can we, recess...”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Elektra Natchios, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Devil's Due [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Courtroom Drama

Matt was just trying to carry on. After Frank, after... all the chaos and destruction the man had put his city through, just get back to work. He was in the middle of crossing a witness when he suddenly felt a pulling in his chest so hard he stumbled and clutched at it. “Mr. Murdock, are you alright?”

He couldn't shake it off, though he tried to sound reassuring. It didn't help when Foggy grabbed his arm, whispering, “Can Demons have heart attacks?”

Matt shook his head, “No, it's not my heart. It's,” he actually stumbled away when it felt like he was physically pulled away from Foggy, leaning hard against the table his partner had lead him to. “Can we, recess...”

Foggy grabbed him, barely remembering to shove his cane at him as he pulled him out of the courtroom the moment it was allowed, “Buddy, what is it?”

“Summons, someone is trying to, force me- It, yeah, feels kinda like a heart attack I'm guessing. It's not my summoning point though, but fuck is it strong.”

“Can you tell where it is?”

Matt shook his head, taking a deep breath and sighed in relief, “Oh thank God, I think whatever they did broke it...”

“Matt, what if they try that shit again while you're in the middle of court again?”

“I, I don't know if I can fight that again... um, can you- I don't mean to do this to you Foggy, but can you take over?”

“Buddy, I'm not going to just leave you alone. What if they- I won't know what happened if it works next time.”

“I'll, I'll get on the line... um,” Matt frowned when he grabbed at his neck, “I, forgot the cross again... maybe that's why it was so hard of a pull. I'll, I'll go home, and get it, see if it happens again. If it doesn't I'll head back and, yeah- We'll deal with this.”

“I'll clear it, you just... have Karen escort you home at least, please? I, I don't want you to just drop off the face of the earth.”

Matt gave a bit of a pained smile as the aching started up, a lot more pissed off muscles and less like someone was twisting his heart around. “I'm okay, Karen.”

“Either way, I'm with Foggy on this one, I'm going with you.” He smiled when she pulled something from around her neck before looping it around his, “Until then, have mine.”

“Thank you Karen.”


	2. Uninvited Guest

Matt shook off her hand once he got to his building, “I'm a big boy, I'm just going to change my shirt and grab my cross. 5 minutes tops.” He rushed up the stairs, regardless of her protests to grab his cross and swing it over his head before smiling as he pulled off his sweaty undershirt and pulled on a new one before he even realized-

He already has his head shoved into his closet to grab a shirt, when he realized-

He grabbed one of his backup canes, the closest and only weapon option he had and spun to face the smiling woman on his couch. “Matthew...”

“Elektra... You,” he was so fucking single minded, “You tried to Summon me?!”

“It worked, didn't it? Though it took a lot longer than I suspected it would.”

“I'm supposed to be in court,” he hissed as he fixed his collar and threw the spare cane back where it belonged before grabbing his tie. “Clean up your mess and get the fuck out of My city.”

“You know your Name, don't you? That's how you fought the summons.”

“I'd never give it to you even if I did.” Matt glared as he stomped toward the door.

“Matthew, I'm being serious.”

“You couldn't be serious if your life depended on it. Only a Deal will bring that out in you. Even then it's only a 50/50 chance.”

“Demons are going missing, Matthew.”

Matt growled, and had to take a deep breath, closing the door he'd just opened, “And your response to this is breaking my Rules, in my Own Territory, and attempting to Summon me?! I've got court to get back to, go play with one of your toys. I hear you're good with that.”

“You're still pissed I Offered you a soul...”

“I'm... you're leaving, now,” Matt grabbed her arm, glaring at the chuckle as he drug her out of the apartment and down the stairs.

“Matthew, my shoes.”

“Buy new ones, you can afford it.”

“Matthew, please just, hear me out,” Matt chucked her through the building door, making poor Karen jump back and blink at him.

“Never again, Elektra. Karen, meet Elektra, a Crossroads Demon. Not a good one.”

Karen stepped back, reaching for her pocket, “We good here?”

“We're going back to court, she's leaving.” Matt snagged Karen's arm, just in case she got an itch to throw something at the Demon still attempting to follow, though the hisses and random hobbling did make his day a touch brighter.

“Matthew, I'm being 100% serious with you! Call the bar, ask, they'll verify!”

“Others' problems are not my problems, Elektra!”

“If that little bit of chalk dust was strong enough to pull you to Me, imagine what a real one could do...”

Matt froze at the tone as Elektra stopped following, “Are you threatening me?”

“No, I'm warning you. If I was able to do that, imagine what they are going through, why so many are missing.”

Matt cursed and glared, “I'm going back to court. I'll meet you at the bar later... No bullshit, Elektra...”

“None what-so-ever, Matthew. Not this time.”


	3. Bar Fight

Matt was pissed off the moment he entered Sister Margaret's, but he did notice the lack of clientele. “Weasel, what's going on?”

“You tell me, Murdock... Cause, unless Frank isn't getting the fucking picture... I'm out of ideas on what's going on.”

“Frank, is Frank picking off Demons?”

“Not that has been reported back, but, some just don't show back up. I'm, fuck, I'm running out of ideas,” Weasel held up his hand toward Elektra, who shrugged.

“You- you sicked her on me? Do you know what she tried to do?!”

“To be fair, she's the only other Crossroads Demon I've got in my Rolodex that isn't Crossroads bound... And I knew you wouldn't even Offer much less Accept one.”

Matt growled and slammed the drink away when it was set on the bar next to him, “You should have just grown a pair and fucking brought this up, Weasel! Not made a Deal with a fucking sociopath!”

“He's still hung up on that whole 'once human' thing isn't he,” Elektra's voice wanted to make him throw something even harder and a lot less breakable than the glass...

“You, still haven't- am I the only one that fucking Remembers?! I can't be the only one that Remembers!”

“Murdock,” Weasel's voice was soft, scared, “You, might be the only one that ever Remembers. You are unique after all...”

Matt grimaced as he finally settled on the stool and slumped, “So, what do we got?”

“I've had nearly a dozen patrons just up and disappear. I know, Demons relocate, they take Deals they take vacations and whatever but I'm not just talking the fly by nights, I'm talking the old bar flies too... Someone is snatching Demons.”

“I've had 3 Markers just vanish, in the last month... one every few decades when dealing with Demons is understandable, but 3 in a row. That means one of two things, they were destroyed or something happened and they were forced to Break the Deal. If it was the second one, I would feel it, it wouldn't just vanish without any warning.”

“Ever think maybe, they found a way Out or wanted Out?”

“No, Matthew, the ones I Deal with never want Out, they're the type that prefer to keep raising hell.”

“Would explain why they all got taken out then, wouldn't it?”

“They might not be the sharpest knives in the drawer, but they're most certainly a sledge hammer. It'd take more than a little War to take those lot out.”

“And you're betting on someone force Summoning them, is that why you tested it out on me?”

“Well, I had to know if you were that easily pulled in. I need backup here, Matthew. And I can't just have any old Demon helping me.”

“God-” Matt growled, taking everything not to curse every fucking one of them in the bar, “So, what have you found?”

“A very odd pit, and very old Demonic energy. Care to check it out with me?”

“- the fuck is this my life?” Matt grumbled as Weasel set another drink in front of him. At least he didn't feel like throwing this one... “I help you figure this out, and no killing, that includes soul taking, do we have a Deal?”

“Oh, Matthew, you ruin all the fun!”

“That's my only Offer, otherwise I walk and you can go play in your Pit all alone.”

“Fine, for this little venture, we have a Deal.”


	4. Regrets

Matt ended up kicking in the door to Sister Margaret's, locks be damned, as he carried Elektra through, “WEASEL! I know you're here!” It was past last call but still too early for the sun to start rising, so... Happy camper or not, he'd be there. It was reaffirmed when he trudged down the stairs cursing and cussing up a storm. “She's been poisoned with Holy water. Please tell me there's something you know to fix this?”

“Holy water? Shit, what the fuck happened?”

“The pit was guarded, I was debating if I should try to repel down, but I, thank God I didn't because she would have been alone up there and I would have been broken at the bottom of it.”

“Wait, you're immune,” Weasel finally gasped as he caught the knife wounds from where Matt hadn't been quick enough. “Shit, you're immune, okay, just, keep her breathing, don't let her manifest.”

“She can't, that's, she's never been able to.”

“Good, well bad too but that means less chance of her making it worse, just, try to keep her from letting it happen. I- I gotta get a kit, get your arm bare, we're gonna try something old school.”

“Yeah, okay,” Matt tore at his jacket, finally getting free of it before baring his arm when Weasel came back, “What's... what's the chance this works?”

“That really depends on if your blood acts to counter it or not. I just hope it helps her flush it out and minimizes the damage. Either way, it could be days of this to get it out of her system completely.” Matt winced at the needle as Weasel connected them up. “Just, pump your fist, get the blood flowing.”

“My heart's already pounding a million miles a minute, that won't be a problem.”

Matt had finally relaxed as Elektra started settling before she suddenly gasped and jerked, “Shit, hey, Elektra, don't do it. Fuck, okay, yeah, trance, I'll deal with a trance. Damn, I forgot how black Demon's eyes can get. Yours go white, but that could be because you're blind.”

“How bad is it?”

“She's not chanting and nothing is exploding so I'll take it.”

“How, how much blood can I risk here? I, am actually feeling dizzy.”

“Right, sorry, you're still... a kid, physically at least,” Weasel snagged his arm before the needle was pulled free and his arm was bandaged. “Any major bleeding going on I don't see?”

“No, most of them stopped, only ones really seeping are the ones I pissed off on the way over.”

“Still, with how much blood you just gave her, I'll help patch you up while you tell me what the fuck you figured out.”

“Not a damn thing, honestly. Big, deep fucking hole in the middle of a city block is what we found. And apparently, whatever's down there is worth not just guarding but guarding with fucking ninjas... Ninjas Weasel, what the ever loving fuck did you guys get me into?!”

“So, no idea what was in the big fucking hole?”

“Demonic, like, so demonic when I looked into it, even I saw just a void. A dark, swirling void, like a black hole of some kind. Not even the hellfire could escape it. What, what's strong enough to do that, do you know?”

“I, honestly, don't know but I can for sure figure that if we're missing Demons and there's a giant amount of Demonic energy in that big fucking hole, it might be a containment of some kind.”

“What would it take to contain that many? I mean, multiple containment circles or spells or ruins or whatever the fuck they are for sure, because if you had multiple heavy hitters beating their heads against that- They'd already be out.”

“Not if they were like her,” Weasel shrugged as he pointed toward Elektra. “She'd be really fucking easy to contain right now.”

“So, they know how to counter it enough to keep them tranquilized but not kill them then.”

“Not necessarily, I mean, in low enough doses rat poison can be used to thin blood and help prevent blood clots in people that have problems but too much will make your eyes bleed and kill you from internal hemorrhaging.”

“So, slow killing poison or they've had some fuck ups.”

“Either way, you need to eat something, and no alcohol while you're here, Murdock. We need to build your blood back up in case she needs another antidote.”

Matt winced and jumped up at another, pained, gasp, “Easy, easy, I need you to stay human, okay, Elektra? You have to stay as human as possible, it's, we're working on helping but if you manifest, that might be it.”

“Matthew...”

“Yeah, I'm right here, we're- we're safe. You're gonna be okay, but you have to stay human.”

“I don't wanna hear any whining about my cooking,” Matt couldn't help chuckling at the plate shoved at him.

“A sandwich isn't cooking...”

“Shut up, and eat, Murdock. You'll need the blood supply.”

“Black Sky,” Elektra whispered, “That's what they meant...”

“Huh?”

“There's,” Matt grabbed her shoulder when she tried to sit up, “There's an old Chinese legend, about the Black Sky. It's, a chosen Vessel for a Demon. It's called that, because when it's found, and when it's... used, the sky with turn black, like- the swarms, during the plagues.”

“So, what, they're looking for the Anti-christ, is that it?”

“No, Matthew, they're looking for Him. They're looking for the First Fallen... And they're building an Army... To Break Him.”

“Shit, so, are these good guys or bad guys?”

Elektra let out a pained laugh, “The Black Sky is a weapon, Matthew, that's all it is to them.”

Weasel jumped up to drag Matt away, “You have to go...”

“Look, you wanted me in on this, I'm here.”

“I made a mistake, we have No Deal in play here. Walk the fuck away, I'll... figure something else out. I don't know how but I will.”

“You sent my psycho ex after me to get me to help you and now you're just going to throw me out the door?”

“It's You, Murdock. It's You they're looking for, no one knows it yet except me and Wade if he's even still out of the country. The fucker hasn't been answering his phone again or he broke it... They can't get their hands on you.”

Matt growled, “What about her?”

“She's out of the woods already if she's able to talk and move around. You, need to leave. But, before you do, I need- I need a Deal. Um, Wade, he's- hell that guy can't remember last week half the time, so he's not a worry to you. He'd just have fun with them anyway, but I- I'm human, Matt, I can break. So, I need a Deal.”

“What kinda Deal?”

“Take it away, all of it. You're just some asshole Lawyer Crossroad fucker that pisses me off every time you walk through that door. That's all I ever know you as.”

“What's... what's the payoff?”

“Drinks are on the house.” Weasel shrugged, “Take it or leave it, Murdock, might be the only time you get a Deal outa me.”

Matt actually felt bad but he saw the fear in the man's eyes, “Okay, thanks for all the help, Weasel.”

“That ain't an answer Murdock...”

Matt nodded as he reached out a hand, “Deal,” he couldn't witness it, not with his eyes, but he felt it the moment it took effect-

“What, Murdock, the fuck you doing here? It's after hours, and who's this? Wait, this is the Greek Demon, Murdock you bringin' your girls to my bar after hours now? What do I look like, a hotel?!”

“She, needed some rest and recovery. Said you two had something in line. I can, take her elsewhere if I need to...”

Weasel hissed out a sigh, “Nah, I still owe her for that- asshole wrath bastard nearly breaking the place... she can stay, but you... fuck off, Murdock. Bar's closed.”

“Yeah, got it. Just, take care of her, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, -the fuck outa here.”


	5. Lore

How the absolute fuck do you just continue on after that? It didn't help that Elektra was still touch and go, Weasel was begrudging but at least he gave Matt progress report. Even if Matt's teeth ground together at the few random attacks at the bar. “We can handle our shit, Murdock, just stay the fuck outa it. All you'd be is a fucking preachy bastard anyway...” Not his city, not his territory, and apparently not his problem considering so far there's only been a couple updates of that occurring. The patrons protect their Home, regardless of if it's run by a human. They would protect Weasel and their home.

Elektra was back on her feet day 2, though she was apparently shaky and hanging onto her form by a thread. “This bitch, doesn't know when to stay the fuck down. Yeah, I called you a bitch, sit the fuck down El, you'll tear out your stitches again!” Weasel was on his last nerve about keeping Matt informed and dealing with Elektra, “Can you please talk to her, Murdock? She might actually listen to you. She needs to just lay down and rest. Yeah, I get fighting when there's an actual fight but this is getting ridiculous!”

Matt couldn't help the snort, “Elektra does what she wants, but yeah, I'll talk to her, put her on.”

“Matthew, we need to get back out there. I can't just, lay here doing nothing.”

“Elektra, I almost lost you. Did Weasel tell you what happened?”

“No, he, doesn't know, it's like-”

“It was Holy Water, Elektra. Their weapons were coated in Holy Water. If, if I hadn't thought fast enough, it would have eaten you from the inside out.” Matt gave a forced smile, a reflex, “Just, please, rest and recover alright?”

“Matthew, we need to figure this out...”

“Yeah, well, I can't find a single thing about a 'Black Sky', can you, can you tell me more about it?”

Elektra gave a slightly pained sound as she sounded to settle on something, “They call themselves the Hand. It's, a play on the Hand of God. Some legends even say they were stowaways during the great flood... Humans, Fallen from God's favor and denouncing him as the true Fallen had.”

Matt sighed, “Not all that Fell denounced God, Elektra...”

“Well, these ones have. They want to flip God's word against him and his Angels. Take back their own Fate as it were. They don't want the Apocalypse your Good Book warns of to happen, they want to control it. They want to take back control of the world and, render God useless. In truth they're all power mad and immortality hungry.”

“Okay, so, how do I find them? Where, where do we start? Because there's one thing we're not doing and it's going back to that pit.”

“I don't know, Matthew. Most of what I know is, like a memory, though I have found some old enough to know and remember them.”

“Great, square one...”

“Weasel said Wade should be back soon. He's one of the oldest Demons he'd willingly converse with, so, hopefully he knows something about it.”

Matt snickered, “Elektra, it's Wade, he doesn't even remember what he had for dinner most of the time. Just, watch yourself, Wade can get grabby.”

“Oh, I like grabby, I could use some entertainment anyway. It's boring just laying around all day doing nothing.”

“Just, try not to take his arms off please? Weasel hates cleaning up the mess.”

“No Deal,” Elektra was grinning, he knew it, but he also knew she was at least feeling better.


	6. The Hand

Matt was stuck on the couch, at least he was patched up, “Foggy, please, just, calm down?”

“Matt, you, yeah, alright, you know I get it, I do, but- Jesus fucking Christ Matt, you've done nothing but throwing yourself at anything with a sharp edge lately! And Claire had to pull a fucking arrow out of your shoulder...”

“I knew I should have called Claire instead of coming home...”

“No, none of that bullshit, no hiding your injuries from me anymore or I swear to God himself, Murdock. What has you so fucking worked up?”

“Remember when Elektra came back to town?”

“And you went on a 3 day bender after getting home, yeah... Honestly, buddy, I figured you two just went at it like in college and had so much guilt over cheating on me you were punishing yourself.”

Matt winced and shook his head, “That's, not what happened, Foggy. She's, she's not that to me anymore, she hasn't been since-”

“She tried to get you to kill a man for his soul... Wait, did you-”

“No, Foggy, I don't kill, I never have and never will.”

“Then what is going on, Matt? Because right now, I've never seen you this fucking determined since Fisk went to jail. And, I've got no idea what's made you this single minded. And, I'm worried if you keep this up I'm going to find you dead on a rooftop some day!”

“I'll make you a Deal Foggy. I won't ever do that to you.”

“What's the price of that one, Murdock? Because I don't want you to just, vanish either.”

“I'll, I'll try not to, I swear it. If, if I disappear it won't be by my own choice.”

Foggy's hand brushed his cheek, “That's the worst fucking Offer I've ever had, but I'll take it, Deal.”

Matt smiled at the brush against his lips, kissing back, “I love you, Foggy. But, there is one thing I need you to know.”

“What's that?”

“It's me they're after. But, no one knows it yet. Just, us. I, Wade is- whether or not he remembers, he knows too but, no one knows otherwise. Not even Elektra.”

Foggy jerked back, “You need to start talking Murdock... now, what the fuck is going on?”

“They're known as the Hand. They're humans, that want what Demons have, without the downside.”

“What's that, mystical powers, built in body armor, when you remember to fucking use it!”

“I can't, Foggy, I can't manifest when I'm in the suit, it'd destroy it and hurt so bad before it finally gives.”

“Yeah well, I mean, why not just- go out there as... You, like Demonic you and not-”

“Foggy, look at me. Which version would you feel safer with, just, a guy in a mask, or a literal fucking Demon?”

“Personally? Wouldn't matter.”

“Come on, Foggy, I've seen you jump when I get home barely holding my shit together.”

“Yeah, and I've seen you bleeding to death on your own couch how many times?!”

Matt winced as he reached out, “I'm sorry, Foggy. I just, it's why am here, all of this, it's all my fault.”

“No it's not, Matt. You said, um, Demons. They're like, a soul overtaking another soul right? Um, like, something that can be locked away to let the vessel for it be a seperate entity or a merger of the two or whatever, however you explained it because right now I really need a fucking drink...”

Matt smiled as Foggy knelt down to hug him, “A Demon, the presence, the energy, the power, that is eternal. It can't be destroyed the way a human can die. It takes, something anointed by God to truly kill off the demonic. So-”

“Wait, you said they work with Holy Water tipped weapons, Matt they could really kill you!”

“They can't, Foggy, I'm immune, remember?”

“How the fuck does that even work... You're a Demon, Matt!”

“Yeah, I am a human body taken over by the essence of a Fallen. But, it's, complicated. I, he, ugh that's how it's complicated. I Remember Falling, I Remember Rebelling, I Remember- but it's His memories not mine. That's how it gets complicated. But, no matter what, I never turned my back on God. I never Renounced him. The others, they- they turned my attempt at defending my actions and the actions of the humans into a full blown fucking Rebellion, a War. But, I never started it. I was trying to argue my case and they turned it into a fucking brawl in the middle of the courtroom. And, there was nothing I could do. I got named as the first Evil, and, I took my Punishment. I, was cast out of Heaven, never to return. But, I could never... Denounce Him for it or Turn away from Him. Before, after I Fell, before the War started, before,” Matt gave a pained laugh, “He was listening, He was listening to my argument, he was actually willing to listen to me, to my reasoning. But then- fucking Gate crashers... He ended up Destroying Paradise because of it. A show that He'd never Listen, never side with me or us ever again. But, I couldn't turn away from Him. We were in the wrong the way we handled it, even if I got lumped in with the rest of them. I could understand the reasoning behind it. A trojan horse, back before there even was the concept. A distraction... but I still couldn't fault Him.”

“So, you're not like the Others.”

“I may still have Fallen, and I may still be Exiled, and God may still be the ultimate prick for finding me guilty until proven innocent, but He's still my Father, all of our Father, and I can't- I never could, denounce or turn away from that or Him.”

Matt winced and groaned when his phone started going off, “I got it, buddy, just stay put,” he sighed as Foggy got up to grab his phone, “Yeah? Wade, slow down, what?” Matt winced as he sat up, “Shit, Matt, here.”

Matt grumbled as he grabbed the phone, “What?”

“They got Elektra...”

“What?!”

“They got Elektra, someone- very powerful pulled a Summoning hard enough she just wasn't strong enough to fight it.”

“Can you stop her?!”

“Murdock, I'm not meaning any of that bullshit 3rd grade chalk summons shit. These assholes pulled a human sacrifice. They Yanked her straight out of our plane and forcibly pulled her to them.” Matt actually whined, “Weasel thinks she's the Black Sky, I'm starting to agree... She, Matt, she survived Holy Water weapons. Only one badass I know of here could pull that off. The Fallen Son, well Daughter I guess but you know what I mean.”

“The Mourning Star.”

“The Black Sky. Matt, they get their mitts on her, and break her, it's over. Not just your happy little shoe box in the Kitchen, ALL of it, is over.”

“Wade, I'll make you a Deal, but,” Matt actually felt tears welling up, “No Rules this time, got it?”

“Lay it on me.”

“Bring her back, alive and whole, okay? And, in return, I'll tell you the Truth.”

“Murdock, that's the most fucked up, open ended Deal you've ever Offered, like ever. The Truth about what?”

“Just, the Truth.”

“No Rules, you're actually letting me off the chain?”

“Wade, if they get the Black Sky, it's all over, right. End of Days kinda shit, right?”

“Yeah, Murdock, biblical levels of Fucked. That's right.”

“Then yeah, No Rules. Do we have a Deal?”

“Shit, whatever you know, Murdock... Yeah, we got a Deal.”

“Elektra isn't the Black Sky. Just remember, you're making sure she gets back safe and whole.”

“Yeah, I don't break my Deals, Murdock. How do you know she isn't?”

“Because I am, Wade. I'm the Black Sky.”

“Shit, you're telling me Lucifer Himself was the Fallen that never renounced God?!”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Satan preserve us,” Wade grumbled, “Murdock, stay away from this- Alright? I'll keep our Deal and Deal with this. But you, need to take a long fucking vacation and stay as far away as possible!”

“When have you ever known me to turn down a fight, Wilson?”

“Make this your first, Murdock!”


	7. Epilogue (A Devil without a Fight)

For nearly a year, Wade went dark. Matt would have moments of doubt about their Deal, but then the Marker would randomly flare, it wasn't broken, he was still trying... still keeping it, even if, after Elektra was Summoned the demonic energy suddenly seemed to vanish, Demons stopped disappearing... They ran. They had what they thought they needed, and they ran, needing only time at that point. Whatever had been had been going on with the pit was covered, a brand new giant monstrosity of metal and glass cropped up and became active. Just another corporate ant hill in his city... Foggy was with him, when he lit a candle and said a prayer on the anniversary, “We'll find her, Matt. You guys, you never break your Deals, right?”

“We can- some do, and it's not always by choice, Foggy. Even with all our powers and our abilities, sometimes... God's just not on our side. No matter how much we want or need Him to be.”

“Yeah, sometimes He's not on our side either, but we still make it through.”

Matt was honestly fearing more and more, the day he'd feel the Deal being Broken... “We, um, we've got that um, pro bono case, we should... head back.”

“Yeah, buddy. We got this, we're gonna help that kid take his life back by the reigns and we're gonna make sure his mom never has to worry about anything ever again.”

“Yeah-”


End file.
